


Ferris wheels and city lights cant compare

by stylinsonfever911



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Funny, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sexual Humor, carnivals and ferris wheels, light hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonfever911/pseuds/stylinsonfever911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey do you want a banana?” Harry suddenly asks him, and Louis swears to God, he pulls an actual banana from the pocket of his skin tight jeans. Louis just stares at him dumbly for a moment before shaking his head. He just shrugs and starts to peel the banana, neatly placing the peel on his leg.</p><p>“Do you always carry fruit in your pockets everywhere you go?” Louis cocks an eyebrow at him, watching him lift the banana to his mouth in fascination.</p><p>“Only on special occasions” Harry says with a wink, before lowering his head to take an obscenely big bite of the banana, hollowing his cheeks and looking up at Louis through his dark eyelashes. This boy was going to be the death of him. He smirks at Louis as he comes up again, carefully chewing the enormous bite of banana, offering the last bit of banana, a very small piece, to Louis who just shakes his head again.</p><p>“No thanks mate, would kind of be like eating my own dick now.” He mutters causing Harry to laugh and choke on his banana, his eyes watering. Louis just grins at him, reaching over to hit him on the back a few times until he stops coughing wildly. </p><p>*WIP (Second chapter coming soon, need to still add and remove some tags)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris wheels and city lights cant compare

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii...  
> Just something random I started writing a while back and only posting it now. Never really finished it though, so Ill post the second part in the next chapter in a few days.  
> Let me know what you think (:  
> xoxox  
> Enjoy

“You cannot be serious Niall.” Louis whines, barely resisting the urge to stomp his foot and tug at his hair in frustration. He was above that, no matter what his mother or Niall said. “This is the sixth time we’re going to get you cotton candy!” 

The Irish boy just shrugs at him with a big, dopey grin on his face not bothered one bit by what Louis was saying, the colourful carnival lights whirring wildly behind him. There were sounds of laughter and music coming from every other direction, and Louis was sure he could even hear some poor kid getting sick somewhere off to his left side.

“That’s going to be you very soon.” he huffs, motioning to his left and pulling his denim jacket closer over his torso to protect him from the cold wind that was violating him as they made their way over to the small pink and blue booth that had the words ‘Crazy Cotton Candy for Mofo’s ‘written in fluffy pink letters on top that looked like clouds.

“I’m sorry; I thought the fortune-teller was back there?” Niall snipes with a raised eyebrow, pointing a thumb over his shoulder in the direction they came from. “You want to go ask them for a job or summat? I’m sure they hold positions open just for wankers like you.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, prick.” He says, rolling his eyes as they came to a stop at the cotton candy stand that he was frankly getting quite sick of just from looking at it. How Niall managed not to be sick yet was beyond him, he himself had only had cotton candy three times, and that was already too much for him, his stomach churning uncomfortably after the teacups they just went on.

“Hi can I please have one super, duper swirly, wirley polka dotted zebra cotton candy please.” Niall rattled off with a completely straight face to the poor girl behind the booth that wasn’t there the last time they had been there and frankly looked a bit overwhelmed by the order that he had just placed. She just looked at him blankly for a moment, not saying anything at all, and Louis swore he could see her one eye twitch.

“I’m way to sober for this.” She muttered, promptly turning on her heels and walking away from the Irish lad as if he was too much to handle so early on her shift, walking away from the booth, dropping her pink apron and hat that had a cotton candy on a stick on top, on the ground as she walked away cursing.

“That’s the third one today mate.” Louis said, cocking his head to the side, scratching his beard. “You got to stop scaring them away like that, or else they’ll force you to work here as a replacement.”

“What?” Niall proclaimed with a huff. “I just want my stupid cotton candy, is that too much to ask for?”

“Like you said, it’s stupid cotton candy, now let’s go, I want a ride on the Ferris wheel.” he said, starting to drag the boy away from the ridiculous booth, ignoring his shouts of protest. “I don’t want to hear it, if you get sick, it’s your own bleeding fault, just make sure you don’t puke on me shoes, yeah? I will have your head if you ruin my new vans.”

Niall just grumbled something unintelligent in response to Louis’ rant, realising it was probably not best to argue with him. Smart little lad.

 

When they finally reached the Ferris wheel after making their way through large masses of people and getting their foots stomped on, (Louis was pretty sure that little brat did it on purpose), the ride was almost full already, only one seat open for two. Before Louis and Niall could even make their way over to the ticket guy though, the seat was being taken buy a couple that were holding hands and making kissy faces at each other.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Louis muttered under his breath, silently cursing them in his head. Stupid couples.

“Hi, can I help you?” a voice said from next to them, startling Louis out of his mantra of curses in his head. When they both turned to him, they found a tall guy with brown hair and puppy dog eyes, smiling widely at both of them. The guy was wearing dark blue jeans and a white vest, a red checkerd shirt tied around his waist, finished off with a pair of big sneakers and a snapback. Niall immediately took a liking to him, grinning back at him.

“Who are you?” Louis asked sceptically, eyeing him up and down just to make him feel uncomfortable.

“I’m Liam, I work as a ticket collector for the Ferris wheel and I control the ride” His smile never falters as Louis keeps eyeing him up and down critically.

“Not trying to tell you how to do your job or anything mate, but shouldn’t you be over there, I dunno, actually controlling the ride?” He raised an eyebrow in question, motioning over to the said ride controls that were in fact, unoccupied. This made Liam’s smile drop a little bit, his eyes going a bit wider, making him look more like a puppy, beard and all be damned.

“It’s my first day here, don’t you want a ride?” He asked, looking a little bit lost.

“Sure!” Niall exclaimed with a huge grin before Louis could even protest, shoving two tickets at Liam, making him smile brightly again.

“There’s not even a seat open that we can share you twat.” he hissed at Niall as Liam started to lead them closer to the Ferris wheel. “I’m not even sure he’s certified to work here, we’re going to die!”

“Calm your tits.” Niall laughed at him, clapping him on the back, causing him to stumble a bit “It will be fun, I’ll see you after the ride.” and with that he pushed Louis over to the seat that had just stopped at ground level, a spot for one person left next to a boy with wild brown curls that were held back by a scarf and big green, green eyes and plump pink lips. He was by far the most attractive boy that Louis had ever seen before. He was wearing what seemed to be black jeggings that hugged perfectly to legs that seemed to go on forever and a black T-shirt with no sleeves that showed of tattoos that were a stark contrast to his slightly pale skin.

Before he could take him in any more though, (hah, get it? Take him in?) Liam was lifting the handle bars that the boy had been holding on to, with ver, very large hands, and ushered Louis inside. Once Louis was seated, making sure to sit as close to the side and as far away from the stranger as possible, Liam put the handle bars down again, locking it in place.

“Thank you and enjoy your ride.” Liam called to him as he started the ride again, waving to Louis with a big smile on his face. Louis just scowled at him, resisting the urge to flip him off. 

Sitting back in his seat a bit, he crossed his arms over his chest, huffing out a breath of annoyance. He was so going to kill Niall; that was if he made it off of this ride alive. There was no way in hell that Liam was certified to do this and he was thinking of writing a strong worded letter of complaint to the owner of this carnival, if there was even such a thing. Was there? Whatever, he was sure people’s lives were at stake here and it was up to Louis to save them.

“Hi.” a deep voice startled him out of his plans for justice, making his head snap to the left, reflexes causing him to jam his elbow out (he said reflexes, he didn’t say they were good, okay?) and into the ribs of the beautiful boy that he had forgotten about, causing him to let out a grunt of pain, hands clutching at his ribs. 

“Oops!” was apparently the most intelligent thing his brain could come up with at that moment, to overwhelmed by bright, green eyes that were looking into his to come think of a better apology. “Shit I’m sorry, you just startled me.” Louis apologized once his brain finally seemed to catch up. “I was thinking of ways to get Liam fired if he doesn’t get us killed first.” Apparently his brain to mouth filter wasn’t working yet.

For a moment the guy just looks at him as if he doesn’t know what to say, before letting out a loud laugh that made something in his stomach flutter and surprising Louis with dimples. Shit. He was going to kill Niall.

When the boys laugh finally dies down to snickers, he holds his hand out to Louis. “I’m Harry.” He says, still smiling widely, dimples full on display for the world to see. 

“Louis.” He says, taking Harry’s hand that he was holding out and shaking it, marvelling at how his huge hand seemed to swallow up Louis’ own hand. “Really sorry about that though, I don’t usually try to disembowel strangers when they try to talk to me. Okay I did once, but that guy was just plan creepy.”

“Do you always ramble this much Louis, or is this just a special occasion?” Harry asked him with an amused little smile when he finally let go of his hand. Louis stomach swooped a bit at the sound of his own name on Harry’s lips and he hoped the other boy didn’t notice. They had just passed the bottom again, and Louis was fairly sure the ride was going a bit too fast, so he scowled at Liam again just for good measure as they passed him. 

“No, no. I’m just a talker.” Louis said, turning back to Harry with a grin. “Tell me Harry, do you think Liam is certified to work here?” When Harry just gives him a blank look, Louis sighs, pointing down at the general direction of the other bloke. “The ticket boy?”

“Who?” Harry asks with a puzzled expression on his face. “My mate Ed works here at the Ferris wheel. Kind of short, has red hair and a lot of tattoos.” This time its Louis turn to look blankly at Harry, before turning away and digging his phone out of his pocket and ignoring the curious look Harry is giving him.

To Niall: I’m going to kill you prick *poop emoji*

When he’s done putting his phone away, he turns back to Harry, giving him a tight smile.  
“Sorry about that, just sending out some death threats.” He says with a straight face. Harry just laughs at him as if he’s actually making a joke. How cute.

“So Louis,” Harry starts, giving him a frog smile that made Louis insides twist. “Are you in uni? I haven’t seen you around before.” Louis laughs at that, earning a grin from Harry.

“I hope that isn’t some kind of pick up line Curly.” He says, grinning back at the boy. “Because that was lame.”

“Honestly just curious.” Harry holds out his hands in surrender. “And I can assure you my pick-up lines are much better than that.”

“I would hope so, takes much more than that to get my attention.” Louis nods, sweeping his fringe out of his eyes with his fingers. He’s lying of course, Harry had his attention from the moment he opened his big mouth. “Nah, I’m not in uni anymore, actually finished last semester. What about you?”

“It’s my second last year.” Harry says pouting and what even is he? Five? He looks so fucking adorable with that pout on his face, chocolate curls framing his face, wind blowing it slightly askew.

“And how old does that make you?” He inquires curiously, although he knows this boy can’t be younger than 19.

“I’m 20, way past legal.” Harry says, winking at him with a stupid grin.

“Good to know.” Louis swallows heavily, ignoring the way that his heart was beating way too fast. “Good to know.”

“Hey do you want a banana?” Harry suddenly asks him, and Louis swears to God, he pulls an actual banana from the pocket of his skin tight jeans. Louis just stares at him dumbly for a moment before shaking his head. He just shrugs and starts to peel the banana, neatly placing the peel on his leg.

“Do you always carry fruit in your pockets everywhere you go?” Louis cocks an eyebrow at him, watching him lift the banana to his mouth in fascination.

“Only on special occasions” Harry says with a wink, before lowering his head to take an obscenely big bite of the banana, hollowing his cheeks and looking up at Louis through his dark eyelashes. This boy was going to be the death of him. He smirks at Louis as he comes up again, carefully chewing the enormous bite of banana, offering the last bit of banana, a very small piece, to Louis who just shakes  
his head again.

“No thanks mate, would kind of be like eating my own dick now” He mutters causing Harry to laugh and choke on his banana, his eyes watering. Louis just grins at him, reaching over to hit him on the back a few times until he stops coughing wildly. Louis leaves his hand there, enjoying the heat radiating off of the other boys body.

“Smooth.” Is all he says, his turn to smirk at Harry who responds by blushing a furious shade of red.

“Oh shut up.” Harry mumbles, not meeting Louis eyes, clearly feeling a bit embarrassed by chocking on a banana after trying to seduce him with it. Louis just grins, removing his hand from Harry’s warm back and taking his phone out of his pocket to text Niall again.

To Niall: Harry tried to seduce me with a banana *banana emoji* *crying emoji* what do I do????

A few seconds later his phone vibrates with a reply from Niall, making him frown as he reads it.

From Niall: Whos harry?

To Naill: The guy im with on the ferris wheel

From Niall: *Thumbs up emoji*

“Prick.” Louis mutters as he forcefully shoves his phone back in to his pocket, causing Harry to look at him curiously. “Not you, just my mate.” Louis reassures, before smiling at him.

He just hums, looking at him contemplatively for a few seconds, before making a decision. He slowly starts to lean closer to Louis as if to give him a chance to protest and Louis can feel his heart rate spike when his face stops just a few inches short from his own, breath warm on his face. He looks at Louis questioningly with wide green eyes and he can only nod before Harry is moving in closer to invade the rest of his space, his lips landing softly on his own. Louis sighs in content as he starts to move his lips against the younger boys’, one hand going up to tangle his fingers in Harry’s curls, the other holding on loosely to the metal bar in front of them. Harry’s lips are soft and warm against his own and so, so nice that he can’t help but to dart his tongue out to taste, making the other boy gasp softly, big hand moving to cup Louis jaw and shift a bit closer to him. He happily opens his mouth up to Louis, and he can’t help but bite at his full bottom lip before darting his tongue out to lick in to his mouth. It’s gentle and its romantic and he can swear he hears Liam whoop when they pass the bottom again for the third time. Harry giggles in to his mouth causing Louis to smile and break the kiss, leaning his forehead against Harry’s, his eyes meeting green that seemed to sparkle. 

“Right.” Harry says clapping his hands together after he gently removed his hands from Louis face and startling Louis again. “I have a confession to make. This is my first time.”

“What.” Is all he says, not even a question, raising an eyebrow dubiously at him.

“Like I’ve never been on a Ferris wheel before” he elaborates, waving a hand in the air. Louis laughs at him, pulling his face closer to give him a chaste kiss on the lips, making him grin.

“Yeah first kiss on a Ferris wheel too then?” He asks, his face aching from smiling so much.

“Having a fear of heights is no laughing matter” Harry says, but he’s smiling widely as he does, already moving in for another kiss. As if on perfect timing, when they’re right at the top, the Ferris wheel gives a horrible screech that has Louis clutching at his ears and Harry jumping back to do the same, coming to a swaying halt.

“Shit” The boy curses with a voice full of panic (he curses, Louis shouldn’t find that as hot as he does, but he does) clutching hard at Louis arm, making him wince a bit. “What was that?”

“I think, Harry, that that was Liam” Louis says unimpressed, peering down to the ground and seeking out Liam. Right in the middle of a big commotion, he spots him, eyes wide as saucers and lips trembling, clutching a broken lever to his chest. “Yep we’re stuck, right at the very top” Louis sighs, sitting back in his seat again, wondering if he could sue Liam for ruining their moment. Probably not.

“What? No!” Harry exclaims, his voice full of panic and his eyes wide, gripping tighter onto his arm. Louis pretty sure that he’s going to leave bruises so he gently pries Harry’s hand off of his arm, patting at his hand reassuringly. He really does not expect Harry to suddenly start hyperventilating, his chest moving up and down at a rapid pace as his breathing keeps coming faster and faster.

“Harry, babe, calm down” Louis tries to sooth the other boy, slightly panicking. Harry doesn’t appear to be listening to him though, his eyes looking wild as they dart around, landing everywhere but on Louis, his grip tight on the metal bar in front of them. “Hey, look at me, look at me H” he prompts, and when Harry still doesn’t listen, Louis gently places both of his hands on either side of Harrys face, forcing Harry to look at him. When he’s sure Harry is focusing on him he takes one of Harrys own hands in his, placing it against his stomach.

“Breath with me.” He instructs, and when the boy in front of him gives a shaky nod, Louis takes a deep breath in, waiting for Harry to follow his lead before slowly releasing it. It takes a few minutes, but finally harry seems to calm down, slumping into Louis chest, seemingly suddenly exhausted.

“Liam I’m going to kill you!” Louis shouts to the ground as loud as he can, a mouth full of chocolate brown curls and a warm boy heavy in his arms. Louis can hear Niall’s loud laugh coming from somewhere beneath him and it just seems to irk him more. Securing one hand around the boys’ warm torso to keep him in place and ignoring the pounding in his chest, Louis uses his other hand to dig his phone out of his pocket when it vibrates.

From Niall: Lmfao! *monkey emoji* *lipstick emoji* *ghost emoji*

Peering over at the cart that’s just below them, he can spot Niall’s head of blond and brown hair.  
He throws Niall on the head with Harry’s forgotten banana peel and doesn’t miss.

 

When Harry seems to be feeling better, he sits up straighter again, moving away from Louis a bit, and Louis tries not to be hurt by that, because they are after all strangers. He blushes and ducks his head when he catches Louis eye, fiddling with his own fingers, as if he was nervous or ashamed. They sit like that in silence for a few minutes, staring at each other almost shyly every few seconds, before blushing and looking away. After the fourth time that it happens, Louis laughs, scooting closer to harry, capturing the boys wrist in his own hand. 

“Hello there, sunshine.” He teases, trying to ignore the fact that he could feel they boys pulse beating rapidly against his skin where Louis was holding his wrist “Feeling better now?”

“Fuck this is actually so embarrassing” Harry groans, hanging his head back and covering his eyes.

“Hey, no. Come on, its fine Harry” Louis furrows his brows in concerns, shifting a bit closer to Harry, even though there isn’t much space in the seat to start off with. “Nothing to be ashamed of, it happens to the best of us. Well everybody but me, I’m too fabulous for that.” Harry laughs at that, dropping his hand and peering at Louis with a sheepish expression.

“I’m really sorry; I’m just very, very scared of heights. This has never happened to me before” He mumbles, not meeting his eyes.

“’Course not silly, how could it? This is your first time on Ferris wheel” he gives Harry a stupid smile, sticking his tongue out at him, causing the other boy to laugh. “Plus, this is kind of romantic isn’t it?” He smiles, poking a finger in to his dimple, causing him to smile widely, grabbing Louis other hand and pulling him closer, their legs tangling together.

“Like I said, a fear of heights is no laughing matter.” He giggles before leaning over to close the remaining distance between them. The air was cold so high up and Louis was still furious at Liam for getting them into this fucking mess, but louis had a warm boy with soft curls and plump lips in his lap that tasted like bananas and milkshakes, and for once Louis let himself relax, melting into the kiss.

 

They only get off of the Ferris wheel an hour later. Niall pukes on his shoes.

 

“I can’t believe you puked on my shoes!” Louis says for the 10th time, shaking his head in utter disbelieve, staring at his bare feet as he, Niall, Harry and Liam walked around. “I fucking told you this was going to happen!” Harry giggles behind him, wrapping a tentive arm around his waist. Louis squeezes his hand reassuringly, hiding his smile in favour of scowling at Niall. “You owe me a new pair.”

“Just wash them Louis” Niall rolls his eyes, shoving at him with a cotton candy stick he suddenly got out of the blue. He stumbles a bit, but Harry’s arm around his middle keeps him from falling over, his grip on him tightening just a fraction. He knew they only met a few hours ago, but something about this boy made his chest tighten and his heart beat faster. He just wasn’t ready to say good bye yet.

“And you, I can’t believe you faked working at the fucking Ferris wheel! Who even does that?” Louis continues to rage, narrowing his eyes at Liam who at least had the decency to look half ashamed.

“It was a dare from my Zayn.” Liam defends with a shrug, a lazy smile tugging at his lips as if he was amused by Louis outburst. “Can’t remember when last I had that much fun actually.”

“This is not funny Liam. That was not fun for me or Harold over here. Do you even know that harry is scared witless when it comes to heights?” Louis rants, scowling at him. 

“Hey!’ harry protests from behind him, digging his fingers in Louis side making him let out a reluctant giggle, elbowing him in the side. “Shush Harold, I’m trying to be responsible here” He scolds, but there’s a smile on his lips. Niall lets out a snort at that, earning a glare from Louis.

“Don’t really seem like the responsible type to me mate” A new voice suddenly says out of nowhere making Louis turn to him. It’s a beautiful guy with cheekbones sharp enough to cut glass and warm brown eyes. He’s lazily sucking on a fag, eyes twinkling with mirth when he meets Louis confused look, blowing the smoke out slowly before adding, “Not that it’s a bad thing.”

“Who is he Harry?” Louis askes turning to look at the younger boy that doesn’t even seem fazed by the new addition to their group. He just shrugs at Louis as if to say ‘how should I know’, leaning his chin on Louis shoulder. “How long has he been walking with us?” He asks confused, frowning at the guy with the mocha coloured skin.

“Ever since you started your rant about your shoes that Niall puked on.” The stranger says, smirking at him. “Zayn.” Is all he offers in reply to Louis’ raised eyebrow.

“Of course you are.” Louis sighs loud and dramatically, causing everybody to laugh. “Let’s get drunk Hazza, I am way to sober for this shit.”

“That’s an excellent idea!” Niall exclaims excitedly, stopping everybody in their tracks with huge swinging hand motions. “We could have a party at Louis house tonight!”

“No.” Louis says, shaking his head firmly. “That is a fucking terrible idea, I didn’t say that at all.”

“Cool with me.” Liam says with a happy little smile, his arm linked to Zayn’s.

“Yeah, whatevs.” Zayn says with a smirk, throwing his fag to the ground and killing it with the heel of his shoe. Louis wishes that it was his head instead.

“Brilliant idea Lou.” Harry says from behind him, and he can practically feel the boy grinning as he nuzzles in closer to Louis neck, making him shiver.

“Cool, let’s get going then.” Niall says, clapping his hands together in excitement, completely ignoring Louis’ look of pure outrage.

Louis kicks the Irish lad hard in his shin, and again when he doesn’t even flinch.

“No, no party at my house.” Louis protests when Niall finally flinches. “This is a terrible idea!”

“Onward we go my fellow steeds!” Niall cries out, throwing his fist in the air, completely ignoring him again.

Louis just sighs in defeat, elbowing Harry in the gut for not taking his side. Harry doesn’t seem too bothered though, too distracted by sucking on Louis neck lightly, his hands gripping Louis’ hips tightly. Louis shivers a bit at the sensation, leaning back into Harry, tilting his head to the side to give harry more access.

“Get a fucking room!” Liam shouts at them, making both of them jump in surprise, blushing a bit.

Louis kicks Liam in the shin too, and then Zayn too just for good measure.


End file.
